Her Gold Eyed Demon
by MynameisInu
Summary: He was her gold eyed demon from the time they were children. She wanted no one but him as they grew up. But he grew up with a secret life he could never tell her. Will they fall in love anyways or will his secret keep them apart forever? [very, very light fluff. Not enough for an M rating]


_This was a bit of an idea that I had started writing on scratch paper. When the scratch paper ran out I just kept writing it in my head. And now that I have a new computer I can't wait to start typing more! I look forward to reviews…but be nice please…It has not been Betaed. Any mistakes are my own fault. _

_(More resent update…I have decided to post this at last. It has been sitting in the bowels of my computer for nearly 2 years. I do hope that at least one person enjoys it. I have also decided to write a sequel that has the other side of the story. Please review)_

_I don't own Inuyasha or any of the people in this story. I only own the plot. Thanks for reading! _

Kagome didn't know this boy at her door. He was handsome to her eight year old self. His long white hair hung lank and dirty around his demon stripped face. As she opened her mouth to say something, her mother ran up and swept her away.

"You poor boy." Her mother rushed him inside. She knew how her mother felt about demons but when she looked at the boy again, his strips were gone and his hair was brown. Their eyes met and they told her that his being a demon was a secret. She nodded and giggled before she ran after them.

**~.~_~.~_~.~**

Years passed and the little gold eyed demon came and went from her house as he pleased. He knew he was always welcome for a shower and clean clothes. Though he was offered new clothes, he would simply wash the ones on his back and then leave.

Her mother still didn't know that he was a demon. She welcomed his human look whenever she was home long enough to see him. Kagome's mother took over her father's business after the accident and Kagome might as well have lost both parents. As her golden eyed friend came and went from her life, stopping only for a meal and sleep, she began to wonder where he went when he wasn't with them.

She had watched him as a young girl and as she grew up, he grew more handsome to her. At the age of 16 is when the dreams of him began. Two years had passed since then. Dating began to bore to her. Every guy she went out with started out nice but soon she would start to see the angular face of her gold eyed demon. She would sit at her window every night until she was sure he wasn't coming before even thinking of going to bed. When he did show up, they would stay up late and talk endlessly of everything that could come to mind. Clipped, of course, of what he did between the times he was with her.

Like every night, she was dressed in her plain bed clothes that her mother hated, covered with a simple blanket and sitting at her window. It had been two weeks since he had been to her house and she needed to know that he was okay. Their three story house over looked the best land in the country. It was surrounded by a newly built fence that was meant more to keep her in than to keep others out. Her family came from money but she hated spending more than was needed. She looked around her plain room, painted a dark purple. Her closet was full of clothes from the common markets, not designers, like her mother and brothers.

She sighed and turned back to the window. With a sweeping glance from one side of the massive yard to the other, her face lit up as she saw him trekking up the yard. It wasn't long before her doors opened to have the butler announce "He's back" He smiled at Kagome's happiness. Age 8 or 18 she was always excited to see him.

In just her shorts and small tank top, Kagome raced down the stairs to meet him at the door. His golden eyes lit up under the dirt and grime. A deep gash marred his perfect forehead and, still bleeding, dripped on to his very dirty shirt.

"You're bleeding" She rushed forward and touched the gash. He winced but let her mother him. "Come inside and we'll get that cleaned up" she pulled him in and to the bathroom that adjoined her room on the second floor.

"Have you been fighting?" She had to ask as she pushed him on to the closed toilet seat. She bustled around the bathroom, getting all the things that she would need to clean him up. Wetting a cloth, she waited for an answer she knew he would never give. He never took his eyes off of her and Kagome felt a warmth bloom under her skin. When she pressed the cloth against his skin, he hissed in pain. She asked again.

"Have you been fighting?" He didn't answer just like before. She cleaned the pale skin of his face. There were burses all over, each a different color. "How did you get all of these bruises?" His answer was clipped and not helpful. "If you don't tell me something I won't help you." She sighed and went back to cleaning his face gently just to feel his skin under her fingers.

"You have been coming here for years and I don't know anything about you." She tilted his head up to clean his neck.

"You know my name and that I come here to eat, sleep and get clean clothes" He looked into her eyes again and this time he pulled her lips down to his for a simple kiss. "I have wanted to kiss you since I showed up on your door all those years ago. Most importantly, you know I am a demon." He sat back until the large Band-Aid was pressed to his forehead.

She sat on her bed while he showered. Every time the thought of the simple kiss crossed her mind, her lips tingled. The door opened and he stepped out with just a towel covering his hips. "I need my clothes washed and some food. I will take myself to the kitchen." He didn't look directly at her while he spoke. Before he could leave Kagome was up and grabbing his arm.

"Let me do that" she held her hand out for the clothes but he pushed her back gently

"After so many years I can find my way." He was at the door before she could blink

"Fine but I am coming with you." She ran the length of the room and they walked to the second floor laundry room. She sat on one of the dryers and watched him "Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know" He responded without looking at her. "I won't do it again" he stood in front of her looking at the floor. Before she could stop herself, she pulled his head up and kissed him again. This time she lingered a hair away before pecking his lips one last time.

"I liked the kiss and I would kiss you again" Before she could make her point, he was across the room.

"No!" his voice was hard and his eyes closed. "Your family has been very kind to me for many years and I don't want to ruin this." He turned to the wall, leaning his head against it.

"Okay" she took a deep breath to help hold back the tears. Of all the things that her family had ruined for her, this hurt the worst. She slammed the door behind her. If he didn't want her then she would find a man who would. A single tear was allowed to fall from her eyes before she squared her shoulders and went back to her room, trying not to think of his lips on hers.

On the other side of the door, he was hit with the smell of her tears, shed or not. His mother's words played in his head. Kagome would never want him if she knew what he had done.

**~.~_~.~_~.~**

A few more years passed and Kagome had gotten a job right out of college. The company was doing good things for needy families and Kagome wanted a job that meant something in the world. She had kept a steady relationship that everyone hoped would turn into marriage soon. But every night when that dark haired, green eyed man moved in her, she would dream of her white haired, golden eyed demon that had turned her down but stole her heart.

The last time Kagome had seem him was the day she moved out of her mother's house. He was standing at the end of the drive when their eyes locked and there was a fire there, she never felt with anyone else. The moment was broken when her boyfriend kissed her neck. When Kagome looked back at him, there was a different kind of fire there.

Their apartment didn't feel like a home to Kagome. All of HoJo's stuff was perfect and pricy. She had very few things that she had brought with her but Hojo had seen that everyone was set in the right pace and not to be moved. She felt like she was living in a glass house with a box of pebbles, ready to throw every last one.

Work was the only place that she could get away. She needed to help people. She would collect clothes for children, food for families and be there when it was all handed out. One normal day, Kagome woke with a start and the only thing on her mind was her golden eyed demon. As she showered and kissed her boyfriend good-bye, she couldn't shake the thought of him.

That day was the once a week that Kagome would stand outside the office she worked in and hand out food to the long line of people who were in need of it. As she walked through the back door, she caught a glimpse of the already long line of people waiting for the box. Sighing, she donned the apron that had the company logo on it.

"Good morning everyone" Kagome and 6 others walked out at 9 am and everyone stood a bit straighter. "I hope there is enough for everyone today." She smiled kindly at the young lady who held her frail looking arms out for the box of food.

"Thank you so much" She smiled like god had come and walked away quickly. The next hour passed with boxes and people. Kagome's skin tingled and she thought of him again. She looked up from the pile of boxes under the table to see him retreating quickly.

"I will be right back" She threw off her apron and ran after him. She called his name and he stopped. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Why are you here?" As the words left her mouth she thought they were really stupid. He had the small box of food in his arms.

"Please just turn around and forget you ever saw me." His voice was sad and he didn't bother to look at her.

"I just want to talk to you. You owe me that much!" She walked closer to him to see a change that she wasn't expecting. His face was cold, hard and far away. Not the demon that she had grown up with.

"I don't owe you anything but since you won't leave, you might as well come along. I am just around the corner." Kagome looked around at the houses there. She never thought he would live here. She knew that he was not rich but she didn't think he would live in the scrums of the city. "Are you coming?" he was already walking away. She followed him to a little shack that had the laughter of a child inside.

"Rin?" his deep voice called as they walked in the door. There was only one room and a tiny kitchen. The bathroom was covered by a dirty curtain. The child, who must be Rin, came running out of the one bedroom.

"You're back!" She was tiny, in more ways than one. She was skin and bones, much in need of a good meal. A sparkle in his eyes made her smile. He put the food on the floor and hugged the little girl.

"I brought food and an old friend." Rin went right to the food box and picked out one of the snacks. She slowly ripped open the package and ate only three of the pieces. Before putting it back in the box. The scene that she watched broke her heart. This little girl was much to use to being hungry that she wouldn't even eat a whole snack.

"What is your name?" She asked Kagome sweetly.

"I'm Kagome. I think there are more of those snack in that box. You can eat that entire one." Kagome smiled sweetly until Rin glanced up at him and smiled back at Kagome.

"There is only so much and to make it last we have to only eat a little every day." Rin smiled up at him before running back to the small room.

"Why don't we go out to dinner somewhere?" Kagome suggested but was turned down.

"We have what we need for a while now. I think you should go." He grabbed the box and moved into the room that held a small stove and sink. He put the food away and was quickly done.

"How long have you had Rin?" She asked calmly, knowing full well she had been asked to leave.

"A year, maybe more" He didn't look at her.

"Why did you keep her? You don't seem the parent type." Kagome asked.

"I kept her because I did something I can never repay her for." His eyes burned into her now. His eyes pleaded with her to leave.

"You can't have done anything that bad." She couldn't look away but she suddenly feared his answer.

"I killed her parents." He crossed the room and pulled her against his body hard. Kagome didn't stop him. "Are you scared now? Is this what you wanted to know? I was a killer when I wasn't with you. You were where I went when I needed to feel human." His lips descended on hers quickly and demanded she respond. Kagome did as quickly as she molded her body to his. The skirt she was wearing was pushed up and his hands roamed sweetly between her thighs.

Not one rational thought crossed Kagome's mind as he moved in her. Her lips were plastered to his, swallowing her sounds of pleasure. A loud gasp of his name left her lips as he finished in her. They lay on the kitchen floor for a long moment before Kagome spoke.

"I was never scared of you and I won't start now. You just proved that you are not a killer at heart."

"You are just a human but I ran to you. If you knew the whole story, you would be gone so fast I wouldn't be able to stop you." He slowly pulled away from her but stayed on the floor.

"Maybe one day you can overcome this fear that everyone will run from you." Kagome sat up and cupped his cheek. "You are worthy of being loved." She wanted to cry at the tortured look on his face. He kissed her again but the ringing of Kagome's cell brought them back.

"Shit…Work" Kagome stood and fixed her skirt. Looking at the screen once, she hung her head and looked back at him. "It's not work" She laughed nervously. "I have to go." He had stood and she touched his cheek and kissed the other one. "I will come back tomorrow and the three of us will have lunch together."

When Kagome got home that night, Hojo was waiting at the door and he was very angry. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"We were handing out boxes today. It was busy. I had my phone in apron. I didn't hear it." She hoped he didn't hear the way her voice trembled as she lied.

"Bull shit. You have never failed to answer my call, even when you are working." He grabbed her arm tightly when she tried to walk past him. "Where were you?"

"I was working" Kagome tried to pull her arm out but his grip only got tighter. "Ask anyone there"

"Oh I did. They said that you ran after some man you knew and didn't come back for nearly an hour. And when you did they said you were dirty and flustered." He pushed her away from him. As she fell she hit the back of the couch against her ribs.

"He was just an old friend who let me meet a little girl he was watching over." She looked up at him from the floor "Nothing happened" Her voice was stronger now but the rest of her felt broken.

"Get up." He said softly at first and then shouted at her when she didn't get up fast enough. She stood as she grasped her aching side. Before she could move away, Hojo grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled hard. "If you see him again, a few bruises will be the least of your worries." He back handed her face and let her fall to the floor again.

Kagome went to work the next day with a long sleeve and make-up to cover the welt on her cheek. The day went slowly and for that she was grateful. When lunch came, a small knock sounded on her room. Rin entered followed by him.

"I am ready for lunch Kagome. I even put on my best clothes" She twirled around and it made Kagome smile and then wince.

"Rin. Go wait outside for a moment please." They watched the little girl leave the room. "What is wrong? Your face is swollen."

"I just got into a little disagreement last night. I'm fine" She tried to smile but winced again.

"He hit you didn't he?" Kagome only had to nod. He was next to her in a flash. "Let me see." Kagome lifted her shirt to show him the large burse that was still forming over her ribs.

"And my arm. But they don't hurt that much. He was just angry." She touched his face but that didn't make the anger go away.

"No man should hit his woman." He pressed his lips to the burse on her side before sliding her shirt down.

"I can't…I mean…I shouldn't do lunch today. He'll find out." There was a true fear in Kagome's eyes.

"I will protect you." He kissed her lips and stood with her. "Rin has talked of nothing else since yesterday but going to lunch with you."

"She seems like a very good little girl"

"Yes she is"

The weeks passed and Kagome's life got better and worse. Hojo was hitting her more but she would spend all her spare time with her wonderful gold eyed demon. One morning she stiffly rose from bed. Hojo had kicked her in the side when she tripped over his feet in the living room. He had left for work already. Kagome thanked the gods for the little things these days. She looked at herself in the mirror, dreading the moment that she would see the spreading bruises on her body. But this morning she saw something different. A small bump between her hips that she hadn't seen before, it hadn't been there a few days before. When she touched it, something inside of her jumped.

"Oh shit!" She darted to the toilet and threw up.

When he stopped by for lunch again, without Rin this time, he knew something was different. Kagome was in her office on the phone. When he walked in, her eyes grew sad. He waited at the door till the phone was hung up.

"Where is Rin?" She asked while looking at the papers on her desk.

"She didn't want to go today." He closed the door and went to her side. There were two suitcases sitting there "Going somewhere?" He was suddenly cold.

"We are, the three of us, I hope. I have to leave and I want you with me" Kagome stood but had to sit down quickly. "Just dizzy" she added when he looked worried.

"Why would you have to leave?" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly while she stared into his eyes.

"It can't be his…He was always so careful. He hates kids, never wanted them." He pulled his hand away from her like she burned him.

"I have to go." He was at the door when her tears started to fall. "Don't do that. I can't be a father. I have a dark past and I don't want to taint that pure child."

"Please don't leave. I don't have anyone else."

"I have things to take care of. Will you watch over Rin until I am back?" He circled back around the desk and held her head between his hands. "I will always find you. You have a part of me now."

"I will get Rin when I am done with work and then we will leave." She watched him leave, hoping with what little hope she had left that he would come back for her.

Rin and Kagome moved across the country. In to a little home where Rin had her own room and the baby would have his own when it came time. They left with nothing but they were slowly building a life. Kagome was getting big and she started to wonder if he would come back for his baby like he said.

"Rin. Have you dressed?" Kagome entered the room that they had painted together. Rin had gained weight in a much needed way. It had taken months but she had gotten Rin to eat a whole meal.

"Yes Kagome." Like every morning Rin jumped off her bed and rubbed Kagome's growing belly. "It he going to come out of there any time soon?"

"I am sure he will. It's time to run to the market."

With the food stored away, the two girls were just passing outside of town when Kagome felt a sharp pain in her back. It caused her to scream and stomp on her breaks and the car behind them hit their bumper.

Next thing Kagome remembered was the shrill cry of a baby somewhere close to her.

"What happened?" she was slurring but the doctor there touched her head and smiled.

"You went into labor and got into a car accident." He said calmly.

"Oh my god. My baby!" She reached for her stomach but the doctor placed a soft hand on her arm.

"He is healthy." He rolled the hospital carrier over to Kagome and smiled. "And a beautiful half demon he is." The doctor flashed his green demon eyes and she smiled.

"He just needs a name now" The doctor placed the small child in her arms and Rin showed up behind him.

"What should his name be Kagome?" She asked her.

"I think we should name him Sesshomaru, after his father" She kissed the child's head.

"I think that is a perfect name" And there stood Sesshomaru in all his glory. He was scrubbed clean and smiling at the picture of Kagome holding Rin's hand and the baby in the other arm.

"You came back" She cried loudly.

"A man always keeps his word. I don't have to leave again. Not ever, my past will never haunt us again."

"Will you tell me someday?" Kagome smiled at him.

"If you want me to. Not now. This day is for our child."

_Okay….longest thing I have typed in one day. I know that it seems a little odd and I don't know how good it sounds but I worked on it. I may make it chapters one day and put a little more background behind it but not today. _

_Laters_


End file.
